GIR Gone?
by Dib Lover
Summary: A very short fic portraying an episode I'd really like to see...Kinda sentimental. Not very.
1. Default Chapter

This is an episode that semi-sentimental people like me would like to see....I dunno, I've always wanted to see this as an episode. Well, so much for my big opening...x.x;; Anway, here's my Invader Zim episode: "GIR Gone?"  
  
Zim (in his lab): GIR, today we will observe the habits of humans in order to use them against them Disgusting humans and their FILTHY tendencies! It makes me sick!  
(Turns to see GIR picking his nose)  
(Shudders)  
Zim: GIR! Stop that immediately!  
GIR: (Extends a paw) Aw. Want one?  
Zim: (Backs away, wincing)  
GIR: (Shrugs)  
Zim: Uhhh...anyway....  
(His computer screen beeps; words that say "Message!" flash across the screen.)  
Zim: What? Computer, you're mistaken. The only ones who even know about my lab are...  
(He ventures closer and presses "Accept")  
Zim: ...The Tallest!   
(Salutes)  
Red: Zim! How...."nice"...to see you.  
Purple: Yes! We made a....special effort...to contact you!  
Red: We see now that you really ARE truly deserving..  
Purple: Uhhh....which we've known all along! Of course!  
(Elbows Red)  
Red: Oh, right! Yes, of course we have! Anyway, let's cut to the point--  
Purple (flatly): Your robot's a pile of junk.  
Zim: GIR?!  
GIR: Yes, my master! (Salutes)  
Zim: No, GIR, I didn't mean to summon you. Go off and bite your toenails or something.  
GIR: Weeeeeeee--huh?  
(Searches thoroughly for his nonexistant toenails)  
Zim: Ah--right. Anyway--you're telling me you have me a pile of junk instead of a robot?!  
Red: Yes.  
Purple: --And we're very sorry!  
Red: Er, um, yeah.  
Purple: However, seeing the wonderful job you've been doing on Earth--avoiding being caught, not letting the hideous humans seduce you--we've decided...  
Red: To give you a real SIR.  
Zim: (Jaw drops) I--you--you mean it?!  
Purple: Of course! Your own, real SIR!  
GIR: (Tugs on Zim's sleeve) Master, I can't find my toenails!  
(Tears brim in his eyes)  
GIR: Where did they go?  
Zim: Finally! I can get rid of this--this--junky---thing!  
GIR: I like junk!  
Zim: You ARE junk, GIR.  
GIR: You're so nice to me, Master!   
(Hugs Zim)  
Zim: (Pushes GIR away) Get--off--me!  
Red: Well, we will be at Earth in a few weeks--We'll get there quickly enough with the super-power spaceship!  
Zim: (To himself) Why don't I have one of those?  
(Turns to GIR)  
Zim: GIR, I have to tell you something.  
GIR: Ooh, a surprise!  
Zim: Er--yes. The Tallest--you know, our leaders?  
GIR: (Looks at him blankly)  
Zim: Um..well, some nice people are going to come...and...destroy you.  
GIR: Weee! I like destroying!  
Zim: Um...No GIR. YOU will be destroyed.  
GIR: (Tears brim) But...but...  
Zim: (sighs) Look, I feel your pain and and, but let's face it: You're useless.  
GIR: (begins to bawl)  
Zim: If you're going to be loud, do it in a place where I'm not working! Go get a chocolate bubblegum or something!  
GIR: (Sniffles and goes upstairs)  
Zim: (Chuckles to himself, then shakes his head) Robots.  
  
*********Some time later*********  
  
(Zim climbs to staircase and looks around. The house is strangely quiet and he glances around nervously.)  
Zim: GIR? Where are you?  
(Looking around, he finds a few drips of chocolate bubblegum on the carpet in front of the door.)  
Zim: (Rolls his eyes) Robots! They're more trouble than they're worth...  
(He quickly dons his costume and runs out the door, glaring about)  
Zim: GIR? GIR! Where are you?!  
(His eyes crease into a rare look of concern as he looks around for the robot: If GIR doesn't have his costume on, they could be discovered! Or worse: Zim won't be able to get his brand new shiny SIR!)  
  
Wheee! Wasn't that fun to write! Oh pout, I know, Zim was pretty mean to GIR in this part, but it all builds up. Chapter Two coming right up! 


	2. The Decision

Okay, here it is: Part Two. It didn't takelong to write. Not at all. So, um, review, I guess, if you want to. Flames will be beaten off by an army of Filelrbunnies! xD Not really. Flame if you must but I happen to like this fic. So there. Muahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha. I fear I have gotten Zim and GIR badly out of character, but hey! This fic's not about humor...it's about the bond between Zim and GIR!  
  
Zim: (sighs and rests his head on his hands. Presently he picks it up again and with a troubled glance around the room, stands)  
Zim: Where could that robot be? I hadn't thought GIR would be smart enough to hide away for so long...  
(GIR having been gone 2 weeks, a thought of "Maybe I was too harsh" crosses Zim's mind but he shakes it out violently.)  
Zim: One must alwyas be firm with incompetent robots.   
(He sighs and again a thought drifts through the cavities of his Irken brain: "But, GIR, I miss your Incompetence..." Again, he shakes it off.)  
Zim: The only reason I needed GIR was too serve as my robot slave...and now I need him for trading material in order to obtain my SIR! I just can't believe that I was stupid enough to believe the Tallest the first time...I mean, GIR? Advanced? That's a laugh...(He chuckles nervoucly and again sighs) But where could he BE?! This is ridiculous!  
(Looking around, he flips on the TV to delay his thoughts from the missing android, but the inevitable Scary Monkey Show is playing. He growls deep in his throat and shuts the TV off.)  
Zim: Where are you, GIR?  
  
*********About a week later*********  
  
(Late at night, a huge, super-fast spaceship alights silently in Zim's yard. He wakens, vibrations from the ship stirring him from his sleep. Raising himself from the lab, he walks outside with a heavy heart.)  
Red: (Appears) Ah, Zim!  
(The spaceship's door opens to reveal Purple: Zim's heart gives a painful pang of desire when he spots that beautiful, shining, metallic SIR clasped in Purple's iron grip. Longing to rush up and claim it, he restrains himself.)  
Zim: My Tallest! (Salutes) What an honor to have you visit!  
Purple: Yes...and we have brought the SIR!  
Zim: (His eyes gleam) I see...  
Red: Where is the old robot?  
Zim: I, well....that is...  
(He thinks: "Well, this is it. I don't even have an old robot to give to the Tallest....I've lost my servant, probably exposed my secret to the world. They'll never let me have a SIR now...")  
GIR: (Emerges from the bushes, sniffling, his eyes brimming with tears, and, thankfully, in his disguise) I'm here, my Master...  
Zim: (Overjoyed) GIR! There you are! I was worried about you!  
(He thinks: "...But more about my shiny new SIR!")  
GIR: (sniffles again, hopeful) You were? Does that mean I don't have to be destroyed??? Weee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (He cackles insanely, as carelessly happy as Zim had ever bothered to notice)  
Zim: (sighs) GIR, let me put it this way: You are worthless. You weren't supposed to exist in the first place.  
GIR: (Looks on the verge of bursting into tears, saddened but defiant) But, Master...(He stops and tries again) I ran away because I didn't want to be destroyed.  
Zim: (Rolls his eyes) I can understand that.  
GIR: (Tears teeter on his eyelids precariously) But I came back today because...because...because you're my Master and I'm a good robot...and...I always want to obey you, Master.  
Zim: (Starts to snort with laughter at the "good robot" remark and suddenly stops himself, realizing that of course it isn't GIR's fault that he's usually insane: This is the way he was made, and he always wants to obey Zim because, as GIR said, Zim is his master and he'd always believe that, no matter who owned him in reality. Zim sighs and gives GIR a weak smile.) I know you're a good robot, GIR, but...(Yearning, he looks up at the red-eyed SIR, saulting and waiting for his new master.)  
GIR: (Tears begin to flow) B-but...you want...the...other...robot...  
Zim: I'm sorry, GIR...  
GIR: (Sobbing now) But, Master! I'm your servant! Please! (He looks so pitiful, tears streaming down the face of the dog costume, that Zim almost feels guilty)  
Zim: (With a horrified look on his face, he raises his head and little memories fly back to him: The first time he saw GIR. The time GIR earned money for both of them by being an exceptional street performer. GIR's germ-spreading. GIR saving Zim by coming to the rescue in a "Government Man" suit. GIR standing there, tears streaming from his eyes...GIR....GIR....GIR....GIR.....)  
GIR: (With a horrified look on his own face, he remembers his cupcake and bawls even harder)  
Zim: (Standing, he faces the Tallest and does something: The hardest thing he's attempted ever since he lands on Earth.)  
Zim: I--I can't take it.  
Purple: What?!  
Zim: I can't take the SIR.  
Red: But--Your robot is--  
Zim: my robot is the best one I could ever want. GIR is the only servant I'll ever have--or want.  
GIR: (Looks up, hsi dog-eyes shining)   
Zim: (He smiles down at GIR and extends a gloved hand)  
GIR: (Takes the hand and bites it)  
Zim: OW! No, that's not what you're supposed to do!  
GIR: Oops!  
Zim: (Picks GIR up and holds him in one arm. With the other he salutes the Tallest.) So long, my Tallest.  
(The Tallest still dumbfounded, they back into their spaceship and fiddle with the controls until the ship is started)  
Zim: (Watching the ship take its majestic flight, he gives GIR a gentle squeeze and grins) GIR, I should have realized it before--you're the only robot for me. Forever.  
GIR: (He gives a joyful, ear-exploding shriek and bounces down to the ground, squeaking into the house, giggling madly.)  
(The neighbors wake up, turning on their lights and staring at Zim in his yard)  
Zim: (Calling after GIR) DON'T EXPECT THIS TO BE AN EVERYDAY THING OR ANYTHING! YOU'RE STILL CRAZY AND INSANE--WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK HERE!  
GIR: (Giggles madly and takes off)  
(The scene fades out into blackness)  
  
Well, yep, let's see--I did indeed manage to get everyone out of character! Oh, well...it's okay, isn't it? Isn't it? ::Readers glare at her and run away:: Okie, so maybe it's not okay. But it was a nice little heartfelt story, was it not? Wasn't it at least kind of cute or touching? I actually had tears in my eyes at some of the ponts where I was writing this...am I pathetic, or what?! I suppose I am. I suppose I would be even if I didn't cry over a silly little fanfic that I wrote and messed up every single character. Okay. Please, pretty-please review! ^^ Flame if you must, but I'd rather you didn't. Obviously. No, I want you to flame! Go ahead, eat me alive! xD Anyways. I'm getting so off track it's not even vaguely amusing. You must review. Please review. I mean, you don't HAVE to but I'd rather you did.  
  
Dib Lover who just finished writing this at 12:08 AM, whose eyes are tired from sleeplessness and from watering at the sentimental parts 


End file.
